User blog:Alanomaly/Top 10 Most Overrated Aliens
Hello! My name is Alanomaly and welcome to the Top 10 Most Overrated Aliens! This blog is entirely my opinion, but I'm fairly sure some people will agree with me on this list, or at least partially. Now, let's get started. Allons-y! Pesky Dust Just gag me out right now. My least favorite. Powers are yes but.... why a fairy... It fit the joke in Outbreak for Blukic and Driba accidentally unlock aliens that Ben would fine useless at the time (Walkatrout and The Worst still being useless, Mole-Stache being useful), but then giving it dream manipulation abilities? Ew no. That fits an Anur Alien, not a... fairy. The design and voice go hand in hand but the powers don't go with the alien. Jetray Jetray was gone all of Omniverse. Yeah, alright. I wouldn't have minded one appearance but we couldn't even have that. UAF overused him, but not an excuse to not use him in OV (if you disagree, please refer to the most overrated alien on this list at the bottom of the list.) That aside, he is overrated. We have other flying aliens with ranged attacks: Big Chill with ice, Stinkfly with goop, Ultimate Echo Echo with soundwaves and sound disks. We have other water breathing aliens: Ripjaws, AmpFibian, Water Hazard. We have other speed aliens: XLR8, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Fasttrack. We have an underused alien with eye lasters: Eye Guy. Don't need him to be overused. XLR8 I love OS. Best series of them all imo. But XLR8 is given too much love in OV. Fasttrack could have easily appeared in half of his appearances. But no, the OV art director hates him too much. Anyways, that's really all I have to say about him. Also, he shouldn't have won the OS Best Alien contest on CN. A more interesting alien should have won that, like the other two opponents on the last round, Heatblast and Cannonbolt. Four Arms Another OS alien. He is literally just a four armed strength alien. So generic. Fourmungousaur is cool, though. All I have to say about him. Feedback Feedback is quite overrated. He's just an energy alien. Yes, I love him too, but he is overrated. Chromastone can do what he does just as good, and is 99% indestructable (that 1% is Vilgax's AF sword. Or was it a hammer? Don't remember, was too busy being bored by AF.) Even young Ben overrates him. Bloxx What is so special about Bloxx that he must be used constantly? He's just a Lego gorilla. Diamondhead can do whatever he can, and it's stronger when Diamondhead does it anyways. Yeah, Bloxx can quickly rebuild when broken, but you don't even get broken when Diamondhead unless shattered by sound. And in any case, Diamondhead can conjour up a huge diamond arm out of the ground. Is Bloxx capable of this? Hasn't been shown. Doesn't mean he can't, but it also doesn't prove that he can. Perk Upchuck My god. Perk Upchuck... Why does he appear more... He is so bland. DJW complained about Fasttrack's bland design yet allowed the two-toned green thing go through and appear more than the superior camo-esque Upchuck. Murk didn't appear once after Tummy Trouble. Don't know what's so special. Yes, I know Perk is OS and I know OS is my favorite series but Murk is much cooler to me, even though I don't even like Upchuck in general. Crashhopper Oh, boy! Time to jump! Bounce bounce bounce bounce. I understand how fun this can be, but to be used over... and over... and over... and over... and over... Ben, you could fly up there as Big Chill or Stinfkly, don't need to use Trashhopper- er, um, Crashhopper all the time. Swampfire Now you might be saying, "Woah, hold up, Alan. Do you see how little Swampfire was used in Omniverse?" True, but who says we're talking Omnvierse? Swampfire was overrated in UAF. I love him, but he was. No doubt about it. Even so much to be not only the first alien used by Ben in AF, but also the first one whose Ultimate Form was used by Ben. Humungousaur While the others on this list weren't in any order, Humungousaur definitely had to be treated as the number one overrated alien. He is literally nothing but a strength dinosaur. He hasn't even used his size alteration powers since Video Games. Now he's just a dinosaur in a girl scout sash and tights. And yet, Ben wants to go "Come on, Humungousaur!" "Here we go, Humungousaur, here we go!" "Could really use Humungousaur right now..." Oh, COULD YOU? Oh, could you REALLY?! Because, it's not like Brainstorm, ChamAlien, Fasttrack, Lodestar, Terraspin, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, or Frankenstrike exist or anything. Anyways, thanks for reading. If you have any disagreements, your own thoughts on overrated aliens, or any other type of comment, please, feel free to leave it down there in the comments section. Category:Blog posts Category:Top 10 Lists